Left apart
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Hey everyone! Tai has to leave his home and everyone behind get his dream career as a footballer...but what about Matt and his feelings for Tai? The Rating just in case! lol! Chapter 3 is finally up! enjoy!
1. Flashbacks

Hi! This is my first entry to the whole Digimon thing, though I've wanted to write one for a while! This will be Tai/Matt Yaoi and no I don't own Digimon  
  
Tai/mat 18 yrs old  
  
Left apart Chapter 1 Flash backs  
  
He's been gone for 4 years...  
  
Four long years, each day he's gone it 's like a pain in my chest that won't go away, and each day the pain gets worse and worse, just to get over the fact he might never come back...  
  
Uh...oh sorry I guess this is confusing to you, my name is Yamato Ishida but everyone calls me Matt, even my best friend before he left, he left to fulfil his dream, but I miss him so much, maybe its because I've been in love with him since I was 15 years old...  
  
Let me explain, Tai was my best friend since we defeated the Dark masters years ago, after our adventure's were over and they were passed on to Davis and the others, Me, Tai and the others settled back into a relatively normal life. Tai had always wanted to be a professional soccer player, so he had signed up for as many sports collages as possible. Hell I even helped him, even though I wished and prayed every night for him to stay near.  
  
Sound's really selfish doesn't it? I know, but losing Tai is my first fear, a close second to losing my brother T.K. But no matter how hard I tried he still left us, I don't know weather to be happy for him or to be sorry for myself. He got in to a great collage...in England, thousands of miles away. Tai had to go over there, work away from us until he graduated, or until he became a professional...  
  
When Tai found out the news u could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't happy about leaving us, it was Tai's dream but no one not even me, no-one was going to ruin this one chance for him. I remember that night four years ago well...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I looked at Tai, as he sat there in my living room on the sofa next to me an official looking letter in his hands, why he'd come to my place with the letter I don't know... "Tai just open it for god's sake!" I exclaimed after I couldn't take the silence in the room anymore, Tai just stared at the envelope again in his hands before locking eyes with me. "I...I don't know Matt, you open it for me!" I rolled my eyes in disbelief and shook my head Tai my have the crest of courage, but he can act like a stubborn little kid sometimes "Tai stop being a big baby and just open the damned thing!" Tai shook his head and shot me his most adorable pleading pouty look, which he KNOWS that I'll give in to, I sigh in defeat before grabbing the envelope from him.  
  
"Fine, okay I'll do it, Jeez people would think you were 8 instead of 18" Tai just smiled nervously as I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter and read it. As soon as I did my heart sank, and Tai must have noticed the look on my face to because he sighed looking very crestfallen. "They rejected me again didn't they?"  
  
I blinked and looked from the letter and back to Tai's face. "No you got in Tai!" Tai blinked then grinned before he pounced upon me and hugged me He placed his head against my chest and gave me a hug that I'll never forget. But then his face fell and I realized I still had a crestfallen look on my face. Yamato-san? What's wrong?"  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes as I passed the letter on to him. "The college...its in England" Tai's eyes widened as he read then re-read the letter, then he put it down on the table and shook his head. "I'm not going," he whispered quietly. I snapped my head up in shock and looked at him, my eyes wide "I'm scared Matt... I...I don't want to go on my own..." I placed my hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back gently while all the while I looked in to his eyes. "Tai this is what you've always wanted to do since you were a kid, and now this is your chance to do so, and besides if I know your mom well enough, she'll be more than happy to push you out the door and onto that plane"  
  
Tai laughed at that, knowing that it was true, his mom would be so proud of him, I was proud of him. Tai gave me another hug, weather it was to comfort me of himself I didn't know, but as he held himself to my chest I heard him whisper something I'll never forget to this day. "Matt, of all the people that I'll miss, I'll miss you the most of all" To say I was surprised by his words was an understatement I was shocked, he'd miss me most over his parents? His sister? I never expected him to say it...but he did.  
  
"Tai..." I managed to choke out tears falling down my face; he hadn't even left the country and I was crying already, my shrit felt wet and I knew Tai was crying too. Quickly I wiped away my tears and lifted Tai's chin up. "Tai, don't cry okay? You'll make loads of new friends, I bet you'll love it there once you get used to being in a new country" Tai nodded wiping his tears away with the back of his shirt sleeve looking at my like a lost puppy "But...It just won't be the same without the old team..."  
  
"I know, but I'll be glad when I see you on the TV going up to a goal keeper going past him, and then scoring a goal, or should I say, several goals?" Tai chuckled quietly looking me properly in the eyes. I gently brush his unshed tears away and smiled sadly though I swear I tried my hardest to look happy. "You'd better tell you mom, they'll want to know too you know, so they can prepare for everything..." Tai nodded still blinking back tears.  
  
"Right, Thanks Matt..." Tai stood the letter clenched in his fist, I followed suit, and watched as he left without another word or a backward glance. As soon as the door shout I let all of my emotions go and burst into tears. It takes me a lot to get me to cry, and this was just too much, the person I was in love with was leaving me, not just me all of us, without Tai I don't think any of our lives would ever be the same.  
  
I tried to stop crying but I couldn't, my heart was breaking, I could feel it. 'Oh sure it's only 4 years' I thought bitterly 'But Tai is a good player, he'll probably be picked out for a good team in no time, then the only time I'd see him if he was playing on TV miles away...  
  
I cried myself to sleep that night, and all I could think about, was Tai...  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
It's ironic, the only way Tai could ever achieve his dream was to be away from us, I get the odd ten page letter from him 2 or 3 times a year, he tell me about how he likes it, about his new friends etc but one thing that always stays the same, the last note he leaves on the bottom of all my letters.  
  
'Of all the people that I miss, I miss you most of all'  
  
~*~  
  
Yay! Chapter 1 done! *Sob* this made me cry while writing this! I hope it's not to short though, that and it doesn't suck too much! Thanks to my sis Arowen Queen of all the Elves for watching Digimon with me and helping to understand the whole idea of Digimon!  
  
Matt:...what the? I have NEVER felt this way towards Tai! *Glares*  
  
Me: You lair! You are gay! *Shows a letter for proof* this proves it!  
  
Matt: No it doesn't! *Grabs letter and rips is up blushing* that doesn't prove anything!  
  
Tai: Oh yeah? What about that time we went to that Gay club? *Looks hurt*  
  
Matt: I liked the music *Blushes red*  
  
Tai: And what about the time when we... *Sniff* you asshole Matt! You lied to me! *Sobs*  
  
Matt: Tai...Oh Tai honey I'm sorry *Hugs Tai* Okay Jade I'm gay happy now?  
  
Me: Yep! *Does the happy dance* Okay people! Did you like it? Hate it or did it just plain suck? Then it would be wonderful if you could tell me! Please click on the little button at the button of the screen say what you thought about it and...BADA BING BADA BO OM! You have reviewed! Bye everyone love you all!  
  
Matt: Bye... *Still comforting Tai* 


	2. Present Day

*Like Dr Nick from the Simpson's* Hey everybody!  
  
Readers: Hi Jade Rotaski! *Cheers*  
  
Yes I'm back! How you all doing? ^__^  
  
Jen: Your updating? *Sarcastically* my god it's a miracle! @__@  
  
Me: Hey at least I'm trying now so there! *Sticks out tongue* you muses are useless! Anyway I hope you enjoy this Chapter coz Matt is going to be taken for a ride! Bye! Oh thanks to the ppl that reviewed too! ^__^ You're the best! *Hugs reviewers*  
  
NeOcHaN- Thanks for your encouragement! *Blushes* =^__^=  
  
PrincessSwifty- lol! *Plays with Kirby* I know it was sad, I cried after I wrote the whole thing and read through it! Lol! ^__^  
  
Sapphire17-Hey bud! Thank you for you Review! *Blushes* you admire me? Lol! Why thank you! I admire your work as well! ^__~  
  
Redvind- lol! I'm working! I'm working! *Gives u a cookie* n__n  
  
Wisk8r- Thanks for your feed back it WOULD make a good one shot.but they aren't really my style I like a story with a bit of depth! Lol! ^__^;  
  
Cyn-Chan:.Do I have to do this?  
  
Me: yes!  
  
Cyn-Chan: Jade does not own Digimon so don't bother suing her. On with the story...*Sigh* I'd better be getting paid for this...  
  
"I'll never forget,  
  
Even if we're far I won't give up,  
  
I'll live on from today,  
  
You gave me kindness and courage,  
  
July when the love sprouted,  
  
The first kiss,  
  
Our little signs,  
  
the night we made up,  
  
I loved them all,  
  
Someday, we'll meet again,  
  
Never-ending, today's my graduation" (Anon)  
  
Chapter 2 Present day.  
  
"Matt, Matt? MATT!!!" Yamato Ishida blinked and looked up slowly to the person that had abused his ear lobes, he noted with a small sense of horror that it was Sora, who had the most stern and un-amused expression on her face. "What?" Matt asked trying to put on his 'I swear I'm the innocent one' look, but unfortunately Sora wasn't buying it. "Yamato Ishida" Sora hissed out with a deadly silence so it wouldn't carry across the canteen even though half the room was already string at the two. "I have been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes and you haven't even become aware of my existence!"  
  
Matt blushed a deep shade of crimson while Sora nagged on one of the delicate fingers pointed at his chest. "I'm sorry Sora, It's just, I haven't been getting much sleep lately..." Sora's face softened slightly and sighed.  
  
"If you're on about the final exams again I don't know why, you're at the top of the class! You'll wiz through it and get your degree easy!" Matt smiled knowing she was right; after Tai had left Matt had signed up for Oblieda University (A/N: Lol! Not original I know) to do music and arts, Sora had decided to do the same but in music and dance, so the two often had the same lessons for music as there groups were so small. Matt sighed. "I don't know Sora." The Matt drifted off into his thoughts, again; Sora smiled slyly when she saw a wistful look come across his face.  
  
"Your thinking about Tai again aren't you?" Sora whispered into the blonde's ear, Matt jumped about a foot in the air at this and spun to face her. Sora smiled coyly her suspicions confirmed. Sora, apart from Matt's dad, was the only person that knew Matt was Bisexual and in love with Tiachi Kamiya.  
  
"How? How the Hell did you know that?" Sora just giggled and sat next to him. "It was just the look on your face, it was quite amusing...I guess girls can see it better than guys..." Matt sighed and rolled his eyes, He had forbidden Sora from telling anyone, including his brother... even Matt was unsure how T.K. would react to finding out he was Bi...  
  
"Have you heard from him? Tai I mean, it has been 6 months..." Matt lowered his head slightly and shook it, and doing so missed the look of happiness pass through Sora's face before forcing it to look unhappy too. "Don't worry Matt I'm sure he'll write soon besides he graduates this year he'll come home before he becomes professional I'm sure!" Matt nodded plastering a small happy smile on his face, but Sora could see the sadness through his eyes; the lone wolf couldn't hide much from his friends anymore.  
  
"Yeah...I hope so I miss him a lot..." Sora nodded desperately trying to hide the smirk creeping on her face now...now was the time to put it into action... "Hey Matt have you heard about Mimi's reunion party on Friday?" Sora asked as they left the canteen and headed to the grassy field outside the University. Matt frowned slightly, he had never heard of this...  
  
"Well, Everyone else is going, but Mimi said she couldn't get a hold of you, you kept ignoring the phone, so she told me to ask you!" Matt sighed, it did make sense; after Tai had left he ignored all phone calls and left them for the answer machine...unless it was Tai calling of course then he would rush to the phone, but that rarely happened...  
  
"So do you want to go?" Matt frowned and shook his head, Sora tutted and waved a finger at his face teasingly. "Oh come on Matt all the other Digidestined will be there They'll be expecting you to come!" Matt sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat down at the base of a tree Sora following suit.  
  
"But Tai wont be there...it's not the same without him..." Matt whispered so quietly that Sora almost missed it. Sora turned her head away to hide the smirk on her face. 'If only you knew, Matt Ishida, if only you knew...' "Come on Matt at least just turn up, Mimi will be really disappointed..." Matt sighed somehow knowing Sora was going to nag him into this, Sora, kind and thoughtful as she was, was a terribly good nagger.  
  
"Okay, okay I'll go..." Matt sighed, holding his hands up in defeat, Sora turned to him and smiled before giving the blonde guitarist a hug that he was quite unprepared for. "Great! I'll pick you up at 7.30pm don't be late!" With that Sora gave him one last hug, stood and left, 10 seconds later the bell rang for the end of lunch. Matt groaned as he got up and headed to his locker. 'How the hell did I get into this one? I have a feeling its going to be a long Friday night...'  
  
~*~Friday night ~*~  
  
"Matt will you please stop fussing! You look absolutely fine!" Mr Ishida exclaimed to his son for the fifth time as Matt adjusted his shirt in front of his mirror.  
  
"Are you sure dad? I mean it's not too much is it?" Mr Ishida sighed again and threw up his hands in defeat before nodding. "It's absolutely fine Matt, but I give up! Your probably worse that a girl when it comes to a party! God forbid if I have a daughter!" Matt chuckled nervously and looked at him self in the mirror one last time, running his hands gently over the smooth black silk shirt and black denim jeans with white dragons dyed at the bottom.  
  
Then the doorbell rang, Mr Ishida didn't move an inch, as a secret smile slipped onto his face, one Matt missed completely as he walked to the door to answer it, if only Matt knew what was coming!  
  
"DING DONG DING DONG!" The doorbell rang impatiently Matt sighed and quickened his pace to the door. "Okay! Okay! No need too-" then he stopped, time stopped for him, hell it seemed that the whole world had been stopped In it's tracks as he stood there, and faced the person at the door, the last person he was expecting in a million years...  
  
"...T...Tai?" Matt gasped his sparkling blue eyes wide, before there was a dull thump, as Yamato Ishida fainted dead away on the floor from shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lol! What do you think! I know it's a bit shorter than usual, I didn't have much time today, but hey at least you guys and gals got an update! Lol! ^___^  
  
Jen: Well I am surprised you actually finished it! *Sarcasm*  
  
Me: Ha very funny! Do you know sarcasm can be the lowest form of wit??  
  
Jen:...Shut up!.-__-  
  
Me: lol! Got her that time! Please R&R people! Lol!  
  
Mai-Chan: *Sniff* Where's the smut? *Sob* ;;__;;  
  
Me: its coming I swear! Well peeps! Boys and girls Bishie's and Bijou's of all ages! It is time for me to go! I'll see you all in the next Chapter!  
  
Muses: Bye!!! 


	3. Matt awakes

Hey everyone! I'm finally back to do this again! Yes! I'm afraid I've been very busy updating as many stories as possible! I'm glad to get this up, as soon, things will be getting interesting!  
  
Mai-Chan: Yeah! More fluff! (Hugs Arson who smiles sheepishly)  
  
Me: Oh this is Arson (Takes Arson from Mai–Chan and hugs him) I don't own him...yet, he belongs to Bustahead a Devil May Cry authour, if your into DMC try out her stuff it's fantastic! Esspecillt Darl Leigion and her humor fic, Havoc in the house! Anyway, she lets me borrow Arson sometimes! (Throws Arson a strawberry lollypop)  
  
Arson: (Drools and eats the lolly in one) YAYAYAYAYAY!!! (Becomes hyper)  
  
Mai-Chan: hey no FAIR! He's more hyper than me! (Pouts)  
  
Me: I can't help you there! If you can't beat them Mai, join em!   
  
Mai-Chan:...Okay! (Begins bouncing around the room with Arson)  
  
Me: Err shall we continue? Enjoy! Sorry it's late --; thank you to those who reviewed! :  
  
Violette Mai- Gundam wing huh? I heard it's a good anime, but I've never watched it! Ohh you bad girl you! Telling your friends you hate Digimon, you don't now right lol! I'm honoured that you chose to read my fic that changed you opinion! Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Anime Writer2- Lol! (nudges back) Here you go I updated in...4 months lol! Sorry! well I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter three-Matt awakes  
  
"Oh Jeez, I must have scared the hell outta him..." Matt moaned quietly and wondered why it was so dark, and where the hell was that voice coming from that sounded so...familiar, but wasn't. It only took Matt a minute to figure out it was because he had his eyes closed, due to the fact he had fainted. 'I fainted! Oh man, that's so bad, If Sora EVER finds out about this, I swear to god she'll have a field day, but why?' Matt frowned trying to piece together the milliseconds before he fainted, and his mind, quite helpfully produced a mental image of a certain brunette for him. 'TAI!!! Oh Holy shit! He's here! Oh my GOD! He was at the door...'  
  
"I seriously doubt that it's your fault Tai, I just think that, you were the VERY last person he was expecting at the door today, and I mean he was supposed to meet Sora..." Matt heard his father explain calmly, and from the sound of it, they were quite close to him, he heard Tai sigh almost sadly, from his left and felt the sofa move, which meant that Tai had been sitting next to him on the sofa 'Ack! Thank god he's gone or god knows what would have happened' Matt heard Tai sigh again and he wanted to kick himself. Hard. 'God damn it! Feeling guilty is NOT how I want him to feel right now! I've only just met him again after four bloody years!'  
  
"No, really Mr Ishida it is, sort of, Sora arranged for me to pick Matt up at the last second, she said it would be a nice surprise...I guess it was a bit more than that huh?" Matt groaned in despair as he listened to the conversation, and he heard Mr Ishida chuckle in amusement, Matt wondered if he could fake still being unconscious for a little bit longer as his dad spoke once more.  
  
"You could say that Tai you could say that..." Matt decided that he'd been unconscious long enough, it was time to wake up and he cracked open an eye, only to see the cream colour of the living room ceiling, Matt turned his head and winced, rubbing the back of his head furiously; he'd hit his head heavily on the floor when he had fainted.  
  
"Ah your finally awake, we were wondering weather you'd miss the reunion party or not" Mr Ishida said, an amused grin on his face; Matt just sat up, the pain in his head forgotten for the moment and glared at his father for finding all this amusing. "Shut up! It's not funny!" Matt snarled before the pain in his head arrived again, ensuring that Matt still knew it was there, With a growl Matt continued to glare heatedly at his father as he rubbed the back of his head again to sooth the pain a little.  
  
"It was actually" The other voice said from across the room quite muffled, Matt turned to see Tai, leaning on the wall next to the sofa, he hand over his mouth, as though he was trying very hard not to snigger. Matt wanted to glare at the brunette, but found he couldn't; instead he stumbled to his feet and gave Tai a bear hug, "TAICHI KAMIYA! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Matt yelled (Probably scaring the hell out of half the neighbourhood in the process XD) while still holding onto the brunette, this, however just made Tai burst out laughing, while he hugged the taller blonde back.  
  
"Oh well it's nice to see you too!" Tai replied; his accent had changed slightly, it had that smoothness of a British accent, while still keeping the sharpness of his Japanese accent. Matt however hardly noticed this, he was staring at Tai's hair; 5 inches must have been cut off of it at least and it had been spiked with gel, Matt was almost drooling at the sight.  
  
Tai noticed that the blonde was staring at his hair and grinned "Do you like it? A friend of mine who was in hairdressing course at University did it for me the other week; even I was impressed by how good she turned it out!" Matt nodded and reached up slowly to touch the hair, but Tai grabbed his hand first. "Aha! No touching the hair, you might ruin it!" The blonde guitarist blinked in surprise, first at his hand then at Tai, then he smiled, before he lowered his hand out of Tai's and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it, your still the same, hair obsessed Taichi I know! England hasn't changed you a bit"  
  
Taichi laughed and nodded his hazel eyes twinkling happily. "Yeah well what did you expect form me Blondie?" Matt mock glared at the brunette for calling him Blondie, but ended up grinning along with the brunette. "And your still a stuck up ass as well I see" Tai said chuckling, Matt didn't answer at first, he just elbowed the brunette playfully in the ribs.  
  
"Shut it ball boy!" Matt retorted, the two mock glared at one another, for all of ten seconds, before they burst out laughing again"Just like the old days" Mr Ishida rolled his eyes at this, Matt was making out like both he and Tai were 100 years old, and were talking about 'when they were young' this made Mr Ishida chuckle at the two boys antics. Both teenagers looked at Mr Ishida who stopped laughing. "Umm...shouldn't you two be at your reunion?" Matt nodded and grinned at Tai. "Well ball boy, shall we go...or do I need to get your autograph first?"  
  
Tai laughed and wrapped and arm around the blonde's shoulders "Well, for you Matt I'll give it you, if you play a song at tonight's reunion" Matt blinked in shock, Taichi Kamiya was asking him to sing and play a song for him. Matt grinned and nodded, to happy to speak, as he ran into his room and grabbed his guitar, he knew exactly which song to play for Tai...  
  
Tai was waiting outside for Matt, when he came out, his guitar strapped over his shoulder "Right finally! Let's go! I can't wait to see the others again!" Tai said as Matt climbed into his car, and the brunette started the engine, before leaving the sidewalk and setting off down the road, Mr Ishida watched a smile on his face, suddenly his mobile phone rang. Mr Ishida rummaged in his pocket for his phone before his accepted the call "Moshi Moshi?#" Mr Ishida asked, knowing exactly who it would be.  
  
"Have they gone yet Mr Ishida?" A feminine voice asked down the other end of the line, Mr Ishida chuckled at this, as he heard various clattering and curses in the background, Mr Ishida smiled to himself before he answered. "Yes, Sora They've just left, they'll be coming your way in about Ten minutes" Sora silently cheered on the other end of the line and motioned to Mimi, with both hands, while the receiver was stuck under her chin, that the boys would be at the party in ten minutes. Mimi nodded, a grin on her face, as she stuck some crisps and sandwiches on the long table she had set up, Izzy, Cody and Joe were blowing up balloons, Kari and Yolie were helping Mimi in the kitchen, Davis, TK, and Ken were either putting up banners or setting the food out on the table.  
  
"Thanks Mr Ishida! Good night" There was a chuckle on the other end of the line, before the phone went dead. Sora smiled and shook her head before placing Mimi's phone back on the counter. 'Good everything is going to plan just like always' Sora turned back and headed to the kitchen everyone awaiting the two boys.  
  
Okay done! Yes it is finished! (Sighs) It took me long enough! I can't apologize enough for the delay and I really hope that you all read and review Bye!  
  
#-Moshi Moshi, is the way of saying hello over the phone in Japanese  
  
Jade Queen of the Damned 


End file.
